Zephyrs
Kyuria's robot-dragon things. An intro will be provided soon. For information on the Zephyr-Automata civilization, go to the Automata page Original Forum Post Species Name: Zephyr Appearance: Gigantic mechanical, demonic/eldritch seahorse like things. Also ridiculously fucking adorable. Biology and anatomy: Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Relative Survivability: High, they can take mind blowing quantities of damage in a short period of time provided it does not overwhelm their neurological system which tends to lead to "crashes" that leave them sprawled out on moons and asteroids for long periods of time. Natural Defenses/Abilities: Their only natural defense is the fact that they're scary as fuck,... something about them tends to set of the instinctual alarm bells of most species, and is typically enough to force all but the bravest and all but the dumbest to flee in terror. I wonder why that is eh? Their main ability however is how receptive to body modification they are. They can integrate huge amounts of complicated technology into their bodies, and their DNA is easily added to, and very difficult to actually mutate due to a redundancy on the Nucleic and Ribosomal level screening out impurities that may adversely affect them. In effect, once they begin to absorb a piece of tech, their bodies will sort of take over the task, and continue to integrate, even optimize the union. Unnatural Abilities: Thanks to their synthetic parts, they've a great degree of modularity. And their capacity for improvements and add-ons is astonishing. In short, they truly are of the base ship classification. Strengths: Weaknesses: Dealing with small things, high energy consumption rate. Respiratory Gas: N/A Base composite Element: Silicon Base Form and Ethnic Variations: Life Span: Indefinite Reproduction Rate: N/A, reproductive ability is non existent, despite still having fun bits. It's a good thing they're never featured on the National Geographic Channel, huh? Intelligence Level: Extremely high Traits/Behavior/Disposition: Kind and gentle to a fault, completely docile in fact. They're a lot like energetic whales. Just as derpy sometimes, too. But they can be paranoid as fuck too. They do not, in fact, like ships. Small, foreign ships, specifically. In actuality, it's not that they don't like them, it's just that they just don't like them when they're alien, and buzzing around their personal space without permission, and will not hesitate to swat them like the flies they are. And when these things get pissed, they go for blood, and won't stop until they've slaughtered you and all of yo homies. Fortunately, they (despite having absurdly long attention spans) are very, very easy to distract. A very common prank is for a ship to fly up and start flashing patterns of pretty lights, for instance, and completely capturing their attention. It with this wildly variable focus that they should be considered quite mutable. And indeed, they are very susceptible to subtle suggestion. However, that does not in fact mean that they're vulnerable, and any little would be psionic should realize that theirs is a brain you should not ever have the misfortune of establishing a connection with. It will burn their minds out, if only due to the sheer size difference. Rather,... the Zephyr are open and empathetic race. If one can match them for this, they tend to open themselves up quite easily. There is a saying that the Zephyr are friends of all, and it's true. They go out of their way to make as many as possible. And being quite the chatter boxes, they do love to hear other peoples' ideas. Type: Space Borne mechanical monstrosity Aggression: Rank -8 Society and Cultural information: Important Characters: All 222 or so of e'm. Category:Species